Decorative lighting displays frequently achieve a “halo” lighting effect by use use of high voltage neon, incandescence or fluorescence type lighting devices mounted behind three-dimensional figures such as letters and logos which are spaced from a rear surface so that the back illumination from these conventional light sources causes this “halo” lighting effect. These light sources require that the three-dimensional figures be sufficiently large in area so that the light sources are hidden behind the rear of the each three-dimensional figure. This traditional approach cannot be used with smaller three-dimensional figures. In addition, neon lighting devices are expensive, fragile, generate excessive heat in operation and require a high voltage power source. Incandescent and florescent lighting devices have a limited lifetime and require specialized lenses to generate the “halo” lighting effect and to provide a different colors of “halo” light.
Accordingly, there is a need for a decorative lighting display which provides a “halo” lighting effect and overcomes the problems recited above.